Skirmish or Massacre
by Jet556
Summary: When Panthro and Grune were searching for the Book of Omens, something terrible happened. Grune killed a couple of evabon for sport thus bringing the wrath of the entire clan upon him and his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**This one will probably be pretty dark. I'll let you decide on that. Also, I'm probably cheating with Zuvowang since he is technically grey but if you've ever seen charcoal grey you'd make the same mistake in thinking it's black.**

**Sport**

Grune walked through the wilderness. As Panthro was busy removing thorns from his body, having ended up in a thorn bush while hunting, the saber-tooth walked in search of something to while he waited for the meat to be finished roasting.

As Grune neared a river his eyes came across an evabon woman. Not as dangerous as the men but could still put up quite a fight. Her back was turned, as she seemed to be washing her hands in the river.

A cruel smile appeared on Grune's face. With his mace in hand, he stealthily crept towards the evabon woman.

The next moment a splash was heard. Grune watched as the body of the evabon woman lied half in, half out of the water.

A sound then came to Grune's ears: a twig snapping. He turned around to see an evabon child, a young girl.

The smile on Grune's face grew bigger. His sport wasn't over yet.

Old Zuvowang was an interesting evabon. Many believed his skin was black but it was technically charcoal gray. It didn't make much of a difference since he was commonly mistaken for having black skin and not many knew what charcoal looked like. He was just too polite to correct anyone. His red eyes seemed like fire and the scars on his body were burn scars.

As he sat by with some other evabon warriors, Zuvowang heard a frightened cry of a young girl. Within an instance he took for the trees! When came to the source of the cry he was too late. A cruel looking cat was standing over the broken body of young Pana.

Zuvowang let out a savage cry, alerting the other warriors. The saber-tooth looked up, only able to see the outline of the seemingly black evabon in the moonlight.

As Grune heard the war cries of the other evabon warriors, Grune retreated. He couldn't take them all on by himself. He needed Panthro's help!


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, gang. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**War**

Panthro picked the last of the thorns out of his right elbow. He would not be telling anyone about that. He suddenly heard someone running toward him. Panthro picked up his weapon and was surprised to see Grune. The look of fear on Grune's face had Panthro curious.

"Something big?" Grune shook his head. The sound of evabon war cries came to Panthro's ears and he understood why Grune had returned with a look of fear on his face. "Evabon?" Grune nodded.

"There must be fifty of them and there is a big black one leading the charge!"

"Black, eh?" Panthro grinned. "Hope he doesn't mind a fight in the shadows." Grune smiled as Panthro walked forward to meet the challenge. There was no need for him to know what Grune had done. All that Panthro needed to think is that these were just some rampaging monsters.

When the evabon appeared, Zuvowang, the one that Grune had misidentified as black ignored Panthro completely and headed straight for Grune. In reality, Grune had completely exaggerated how many evabon there were. There weren't fifty of them but six. This was a clan that had been hit hard by Thundera's rise, growing smaller with every passing year with the deaths of its members.

Grune attacked Zuvowang, the unarmed charcoal gray evabon. Instantly, Zuvowang grabbed Grune's mace and wrenched it from the grasp of its wielder. Grune's expression of horror returned as Zuvowang proceeded to beat him with his own mace. It was impossible! It was humiliating! Grune being beaten by his own mace? He never could have imagined it.

While Panthro fought the other five evabon, armed with tomahawks, Grune avoided being hit by his own mace refusing to see these things as anything more but monsters. So what if they had come after him because he killed two of their clan members for sport? They were monsters, nothing more nothing less.

By the time Panthro had killed the five evabon he had been dealing with there was a look of amusement on his face when he saw Zuvowang attacking Grune with his own mace. For a moment, Panthro considered not helping Grune and just enjoy the show. It was humorous, that's what Panthro thought.

Grune didn't consider this humorous however. Neither did Zuvowang. The charcoal grey evabon merely wanted to kill Grune for the murders that he'd committed. He would see Grune dead. He would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, gang. Zuvowang is given an early introduction in this story for the purpose of my readers knowing who he is because he'll be appearing in a future Evabon story along with Gard and a third grey skinned Evabon who as of right now does not yet have a decided name. Oh, and Gard will not be appearing in this story for the reason that I want the three grey skins to have no prior knowledge of each other apart from reputation. And just for the record, Gard's skin is light grey not the charcoal gray of Zuvowang's.**

**Not This Way**

Ultimately, Zuvowang had Grune at his mercy. As Zuvowang held Grune's mace prepared to finish of the saber-tooth, he lowered it slowly. It shouldn't be this way.

Zuvowang threw the mace aside, looked at his fallen comrades and then started to walk away.

Panthro starred in wonder at this evabon. He stuttered for a few seconds and then finally spoke. "Wait a minute! Who are you?"

"I am Zuvowang." The name caused shocked looks to appear on Panthro and Grune's faces.

"Vengeance incarnate?" Panthro couldn't believe this. Zuvowang was a mere evabon? It wasn't possible!

"The same." Zuvowang walked away leaving the two cats alone. Panthro then turned to look at his friend, angrily.

"What did you do?" Grune just shook his head.

"It's not my fault!"

**The End**


End file.
